omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Trenia
Character Synopsis Trenia 'is a mysterious girl who appeared when Zetta's soul was bound to the Sacred Tome. She appears to be goofy and aloof most of the time, giving cryptic warnings to the other Overlords one minute, and casually strolling along and chasing after butterflies the next. At the end of the game it is shown that she is the physical form of the sacred tome. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Nippion Ichi (Makai Kingdom) Name: Trenia Gender: Female Age: Billions of Years Old Classification: The Sacred Tome, Spirit, God Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Life Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Creation, Immortality (Type 3, 6 & 9, Her true form exists among The Cosmos), Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Absorption, Summoning, Time Paradox Immunity, Ressurection, Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Possession, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Energy Manipulation, Ki Manipulation (Able to project energy though bending the ever flowing chi that exists), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Air Manipulation), Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with and destroying souls), Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Telekinesis, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullifcation, Size Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Omnipresence & Omniscience Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Her mana was able to create shockwaves that would have destroyed "The Cosmos", from merely flowering a plant. The Cosmos in Nipponverse being treated as the total sum of existence, which holds an infinite number of realities, as confirmed by the existence of infinite possibilities. Superior to Pram, who was able to rule over "The Cosmos" and gain control over it in the Bad Ending of Makai Kingdom. The Sacred Tome has the ability to repair "The Cosmos" should it be damaged in any significant way) 'Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists in numerous places within The Cosmos, being able to manifest anywhere within The Multiverse at any time she desires. This has shown to even extend to other Netherworlds) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Her casual mana is potentially able to destroy the multiverse, which is made up of infinite other universes in the form of Netherworlds. Far weaker beings such as Pram can rule and control The Cosmos, which has well over thousands of universes for every Overlord. Her death could bring about the destruction of The Cosmos, of which she can also repair if she desires) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Views the very shockwaves she created was nothing significant, of which was going to destroy all of the cosmos. Implied to have survived the destruction of The Cosmos on several occasions. Heavily tied to creation and as such, her death will bring about the end of reality) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Has control over the entire Cosmos, which is made up of infinite other worlds) 'Intelligence: Omniscient '''(The Sacred Tomb contains all knowledge within the cosmos, including information that can, does or will exist. Trenia been claimed to be All-Knowing, indicating they know everything in reality) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Sacred Tomb: '''The Sacred Tome is a book the contains all information in the Cosmos, including events yet to transpire, and can be used to grant the wishes of anyone who writes within its pages. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Wish Granting: '''Her connection to The Sacred Tomb allows her to grant the wishes of those who read The Sacred Tomb. With seemingly no limitation, she can grant wishes that defy logic and alter reality Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Goddess of Dawn (Invaders of the Rokujyouma) - Goddess of Dawn Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Nippon Ichi Category:Makai Kingdom Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Rulers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Wish Granters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Space Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Time Bender Category:Ressurection Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Absorbers Category:Immortals Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Omniscient Beings Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Magic Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Light Benders Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Ki Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 2